


Oh, I think (k)not

by Arnica



Series: Torchwood a/b/o [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alpha Female, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, omega male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnica/pseuds/Arnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones doesn’t knot, thank you very much.</p>
<p>Part one of an alpha/beta/omega mini-verse done for Kink_bingo round 5 at Dreamwidth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I think (k)not

 

He can't help but be a little disappointed when he sees it lying in the middle of the bed, harness coiled next to it, lube on the other side, and as if there wasn't enough insulting about the entire arrangement, it's pink and glittery.

 

He may even kind of drop Lisa when he sees the strap-on in the middle of the bed where he was, he thought, about to get knocked over, stripped, and shagged rotten for the next eighteen hours until his heat passed.

 

"What. Is. This?" Even the low burn simmering under his skin telling him to submit to Lisa's hands on his body and her teeth at the nape of his neck fades for a moment as he picks up the offensively pink fake cock and sure enough, the base is slack and textured, ready to be pumped up into a knot at the push of a button.

 

"Ianto..."

 

"If I wanted to get knotted, there's a thousand knot heads running around for every female Alpha. I told you, I don't want it!" He chucks it across the room, ignoring the way it hits the mirror over their dresser hard enough to knock it to the floor, cracks spreading across it in a spiderweb. He'll feel terrible about it later, will be contrite when he‘s clear headed and not an edgy bundle of fight or fuck, but right now he's too busy slamming the bathroom door between the two of them and locking it; turning the water on as cold as it goes in the shower and stripping so fast that he’s scattering ripped buttons across the tile floor.

 

“Ianto. Open the door Ianto!” Lisa’s banging on the door and he grimaces at the way his boxers cling to the slickness on the back of his thighs as he peels them off, kicking them against the door. “It was just a _suggestion_. I’m just worried about you. My GP says…”

 

“Your GP is an alpha who hasn’t opened a med text since he finished his bloody internship and still thinks all omegas need to be at home, barefoot, knotted, and pregnant!” The cold water feels good against his flushed skin as Ianto steps under the spray, but it’s not going to help for the next day or so and Lisa knows it.

 

“It was just a suggestion. Ianto, come out of there now.” There’s part of him that wants to. Wants to follow the sound of his alpha out from under the water drumming on his skin that will just be another torture in a couple hours, but the rest of him refuses. Reminds him that heat is just a day or two every couple of months, but he has to live with himself the rest of the time and if he crawls out there and lets Lisa strap that ridiculous glittery pink cock on and fuck him with that stupid fake knot he’s going to resent it when all the blood in his body starts flowing north to his brain again.

 

“Piss off!”

 

She lets him stay under the cold water two and a half hours and he’s pretty sure that’s only because she had to Google the correct way to take a locked door off the hinges, find his tools, discover he doesn’t have the right type, run to ASDA first, and then find something sturdy enough to stand on while she fought the painted over hinges free. Either way Ianto looks up with a disbelieving laugh as his bathroom door falls outwards and Lisa looms in the doorway, hands on her hips and paint chips in her hair as she scents the air.

 

“Alright, enough. I was stupid to trust a doctor who’s never even seen you to know more about what you need than you do, and you’re being stupid hiding in the shower because you know it doesn’t work. I even chucked it out in the yard, despite the crazy dirty looks we’ll be getting from the neighbors tomorrow.” He laughs because Lisa’s exactly that kind of woman and if she says she threw a glittery pink sex toy into the yard in the middle of the day he believes her. He tries to get up from his soggy miserable huddle in the bottom of the tub and Lisa beats him to it, not bothering to strip, just stalking towards the tub and climbing in. The cold water draws a shriek from her and a clumsy fumble behind her back to turn it off as quickly as possible while he’s being completely unhelpful, too busy rucking up her skirt and ripping at her knickers while she laughs. “Ianto, not in the tub.”

 

“The tub’s fine.”

 

Lisa obviously disagrees, squirming out of his grasp and kicking out of her half ruined panties, dangling them from one crooked finger like a lure as she backs slowly out of the loo.

 

“Come to bed and you can be on top the first go.”

 

She’s hot and wet when he slips inside and the flat aggressive alpha look she’s forcing down as she lets him toss her over onto her back and pin her while they fuck is fuel on the fire of his heat. When the first ebb comes, four hours in, he’s already shaky limbed and come spattered as Lisa leans across him to unlock him from the bed. He arches his neck, nipping at the underside of her left breast to get her attention.

 

“You know if I ever would knot, it would be for you, right?” Her mouth when she kisses him is spicy in a way that lets him know they’re only a day apart this time and Ianto Jones feels like the luckiest man alive that this fantastic woman loves him enough after only a year and a half that her rut has finally started syncing so closely with his heat. He knows couples who have been married for years that don’t sync as reliably.

 

“I love you too.” Her lips are soft as she continues to feather kisses down the slope of his throat. “Can I fuck you properly now?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

Lisa slides off the bed, insides of her thighs almost as wet as his as she swaggers her way over to the closet, reaching in and plucking the hatbox from the top shelf where his nephew and niece can’t stumble across it when they visit before turning back to the bed with a grin. The top of the glossy black box comes off and Ianto lays limply on the bed, watching with a grin as Lisa begins laying out the pale pink harness with its satiny ribbon ties that Ianto can hardly complain about when she’s the one wearing it. The cock itself, not too fat or long with a modest swell at the base where a knot would rise if it weren’t smooth solid glass, slides into the contraption and he loves the little frown of concentration as she fiddles with the ties to make it fit just right. Her fingers are long and dark as they work the little sleeve full of spinning beads over the unknotted ridge of the glass cock before working lube over the entire thing despite how wet he is already.

 

“Alright, you know the drill.” She pops him on his hip with the back of her small fingers. “Hands and knees.” Ianto rocks up, cupping the back of her neck and plundering her mouth instead because he is the luckiest man alive to have this insanely incredible woman who’s willing to do all this for him because he refuses to do his heats any other way. She sways into him, cold slick glass rubbing against the line of his cock until it’s twitching, before pulling back. “Now.”

 

She doesn’t bother with any of the still mostly minor stretching she does when he’s not in heat, just lines up and slides in with an ease born of lots of practice. There’s no burn, just the deep, totally satisfying feeling of an itch that’s been in his blood getting scratched as she sets up a shallow grind, giggling and pressing deep and perfect when her finger on the remote to the sleeve has Ianto all but bucking her off him as he rocks back into it.

 

“S-Sorry.” He spreads his knees further, as wide as he can without hurting himself, reaching up to grip the edge of the mattress until he’s sprawled out not quite flat, hips canted to just the angle they both need for Lisa to bear down on him, grinding fast and hard against the ring of nerves just inside the rim of his hole that only seem to serve two purposes, making a knotting feel so good the omega doesn’t hurt themselves trying to get away, and keeping an omega in heat so horny that not knotting isn‘t an option. 

 

Unless you have a spectacular alpha girlfriend who’s willing to go to stupid lengths to respect your personal decisions not to do something ‘natural’ just because you don’t like the way the idea makes you feel, just the way Ianto does. He folds an arm under his head, resting his forehead in the crook of his elbow for stabilization as he reaches back and fumbles for Lisa’s hand until she twists his arm carefully up behind him, tangling her fingers with his. Ianto’s making noises, high and desperate with how good but not quite enough it all feels, and Lisa finds one more half inch of dildo and sleeve she can shove inside him, lunging forward to sink her teeth into the back of his neck, sealing over the bite she laid down the first time he let her mark him. Ianto comes with a scream, eyes shut and shaking as she suckles on the skin trapped between her bright white little teeth and grinds her slick glass cock against the only place in him that makes the itch and burn of heat bank for more than minutes at a time. He’s coming the way he would if he were actually tied on, desperately, endlessly, limp in the delicate steel strength of her jaws as pleasure takes him past places anyone who isn’t an omega in heat can reach. By the time Ianto manages to open his eyes, Lisa’s already unfastened the quick releases on her harness, leaving it buried inside him where he’s locked down around it and has tipped them both over onto their sides while she continues to lick and suck the swell of muscle and flesh under the edge of his hair.

 

“Did I ask you to marry me again?” His words are groggy and thick as he curls back into her tightening arms.

 

“That’s three times now. I’m going to start thinking you mean it.”

 

“I’m starting to think I mean it. I may or may not have found myself wondering who buys a ring when the alpha is the female.” He’s probably going to regret saying this later when he’s calmed down and not floating in tied off bliss, but Lisa makes a small wet snifflish sound and squeezes him tighter.

 

“That’s a great question. Let me know when you do mean it and we’ll figure it out, alright? I love you Ianto.” 

 

And he’d say it back, really he would, but she’s just kicked the spinning beads back into high gear to simulate the sensation of his alpha starting the second stage of his orgasm and right now he can’t do anything but lie there and take it for her.


End file.
